


Superhuman

by peach_tae



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, Eventual Smut, Gender Issues, Inspired by Misfits (TV 2009), Kinda, Light Angst, Mentions of non-con, Multi, Threats of Violence, bc i can't help myself, honestly i am mostly drunk while updating this fic so prepare for a shitshow, ill tag them when needed, kinda dark actually, no beta we die like me, okay so this is my first time writing a fic since 2017 so pls be nice, probably more relationships to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_tae/pseuds/peach_tae
Summary: In these streets everyone is different. In this storm, everyone is bound together.No one knows how it happened.One clap of thunder and some acid rain comes along and we all change forever?Something's not right./Otherwise known as the Misfits AU that no one asked for or wants\
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), probably some more idk - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Hey Guys! 

im just gonna make this first chapter a little intorduction to the story because i struggle to comprehend things if they aren't in "place" so if you don't wanna see the list of characters in this fic then pls skip to the second chapter!

Anyway 

Characters/Powers

Main Characters

(OC) Sabrina – Sexual Frenzy* 

\\\ Twice // 

Nayoung – Time Reversal 

Chaeyoung – Telekinesis 

Sana – Invisibility 

Jihyo – X-Ray Vision 

\\\ NCT // 

Mark – Wound transferal/ Human voodoo doll

Johnny – Super Strength 

Taeyong – Cryokinesis/Ice Manipulation

Jaehyun – Time Travel 

Doyoung – Memory Erasure

Yuta – Shapeshifting

Jungwoo – Teleportation 

Ten – Telepathy

Donghyuck – Gender Change At Will 

Jaemin - Healing 

Jeno – Water Manipulation

Jisung – Mind Control

Chenle – Teleportation

Renjun – Resurrection 

Taeil – Time Freeze 

Lucas – Body Hacking**

Sub-Characters 

\\\ Red Velvet //

Yeri – Hypnosis 

Joy – Self Duplication 

Seulgi – Flight

Wendy – Plant Manipulation

Irene – Electrokenisis

\\\ BTS //

Taehyung – Tattoo Empathy***

Jin – Poisoned Kisses

Namjoon – Immortality/Medium

Yoongi – Cat Metamorphis****

Hoseok – Speed 

Jungkook – Chrome/Steel Armour*****

Jimin – Pyrokinesis (Fire) 

*notes* 

* Sexual frenzy/ – causes intense sexual frenzy at contact (cannot be controlled)

** Body Hacking – ability to ‘Hack’ into people’s bodies and gain control over them via phone call 

*** Tattoo emapathy - ability to control people via tattoos (eg. giving someone a tattoo of a heart with someones name on it will make the person with the tattoo fall in love with that person.)

**** Cat metamorphis - ability to turn into a cat when triggered by a certain emotion (cannot be controlled)

***** Chrome/Steel Armour - body can turn into a suit of chrome/steel armour on demand.

//pls comment if you want me to explain any powers you don’t understand//

Anyway the fic will continue on now.


	2. Electric Dreams

Sabrina’s P.O.V

“Sabrina, hurry up!” Nayeon laughs as I stumble on behind her. Sana laughs as well, pacing just in front of me. I try to run a little quicker, my legs failing to carry me faster.

“We’re gonna miss our train!” Chaeyoung shouts as she speeds around a corner. Gasping for breath, I carry on running, determined not to cause my friends and I to miss this fucking train. I can’t be bothered with the slander I’ll if I fail to get us on the thing on time. It’ll be a repeat of last time I caused us to miss out on something.  
I can barely breathe at this point, lungs heaving as a speed up just a little bit, just behind my friends just as I turn the corner.. 

My train of thought is interrupted as I run into something hard and cold. Stumbling back, I raise my hand to my face and try to stop the fountain of blood that is now running from my nose. "Fuck!" I screamed in absolute agony.

“Nayeon, wait.” I heard Jihyo shout from the distance. “Sabrina’s bleeding!"

“No... No I’m okay!” I blink and continue to run. I can barely see but I know I need to hurry the fuck up if I don’t want an earful from the girls.   
Once we had reached the station, the five of us ran to the platform, only to see our train pulling away slowly. 

“Dammit!” Nayeon yelled, exhaling heavily as she stopped about 10 paces in front of me. 

“I’m sorry guys.” I said, seating myself on a nearby bench as I try to stop my lungs from malfunctioning. 

Chaeyoung smiled at me gently as she took a seat. “Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault. We should have left earlier.”   
Touching my nose tenderly, mopping up the blood with a scrunched up tissue from the depths of my coat pocket, I smiled. “Damn lamppost came out of nowhere!” I laugh, somewhat bitterly. 

A few moments of silence pass as we try to catch our breaths. Jihyo checked her phone. “The next train back to campus comes in 40 minutes.” 

Nayeon sighed in relief. “At least we don’t have to wait for,” she waves her arms a little bit. “ too long.” 

“It would be better if it were warmer though.” Sana shivered in the cool weather. I shivered in agreement. Why did the train platform have to be outdoors?   
Chaeyoung groaned from next to Sana. “This wouldn’t be a problem if we left earlier.”  
She sucked her teeth in annoyance. Chaeyoung looked around at the silence. “Not that I’m blaming anyone.” She rolled her eyes. “I just wish the train was delayed by, like, two minutes.” 

After a few moments of brief conversation amongst each other, we heard what sounded like a growl behind us. 

All of us turned around to see a boy be thrown to the ground with a grunt, and three other boys looking at the scene bewildered. The scariest of the boys was a lot taller and seemed to be a lot older than the other boys, who looked to be about the same age as us. 

“Don’t ever disrespect me like that again, you little shit!” The taller boy snarled at the guy who was on the floor, his face beginning to bruise. “Or I’ll kill you!”   
The guy on the floor laughed sharply. “You won’t kill me! You’re fucking pathetic.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the younger boy knew he had made a big mistake. 

The taller guy gripped the Youngers collar harshly and began to deliver strong punches to his face.  
“Stop! Please!” One of the boy cried, sobbing as he knew he couldn’t do anything the older guy from hurting his friend. “Jeno hyung, please do something” He pleaded, his voice trembling. 

One of the other boys, who I assumed was Jeno, stepped forward, trying to pull the elder away from his friend. 

“Okay, you’ve done enough… Just leave!!” I was surprised that the boy could be so assertive, as he didn’t really seem the type to be so aggressive. 

The man crept closer to him, mumbling something I couldn’t make out from the distance, but judging by the reaction of Jeno, who’s eyes darkened at the insult, and he suddenly sprang into action, grabbing the older boy by the jacket and throwing him to the floor.

“Jeno, stop it! You’ll get hurt!” One of the taller boys stated, clearly worried for his friend. 

“Maybe we should do something.” Nayoung said as we watched the scene unfold.

Jihyo nodded and began to make a move, all of us following, albeit a little nervously. “I’m pretty sure I know those boys.” 

The older guy sneered. “You should listen to your girlfriend.”

Chaeyoung made a whining noise. “I think he has it covered, actually” 

Suddenly, Jeno gripped the older boy by his neck, pinning him to the floor. His voice lowered to a murmur as he spoke to the older boy on the floor, who nodded quickly, suddenly frightened of the smaller boy. 

“Now fuck off.” The older guy scampered off, almost knocking me over as we walked to the group of boys. 

The tall boy ran over to Jeno, wrapping his arms around the other boy. “Did he hurt you?” Jeno shook his head, placing his arm over the other guys shoulder. “I wish you wouldn’t do that. You might get hurt one day.” 

“I don’t care. He doesn’t get to talk to us like that.” Jeno gritted his teeth, although he had seemed to calm down a lot since this guy had become close. 

“Mark Hyung?” one of the boys of the group was hunched over the injured boy. “Are you okay, hyung?” 

“Mark?” Chaeyoung shouted, running over to the boy on the floor. I was confused - Did she know him?

“Oh, hi.” Mark said casually as he sat up, as if his face wasn’t bleeding. “I’m fine Chaeyoung. Don’t worry about it.” Mark looked up at the boy who was still sniffling. “Don’t cry Jisung, I’ll be okay.” Jisung sat on the floor next to Mark, wrapping his arms around him.

“Mark, do you need me to call someone?” Chaeyoung asked, concerned for the guy. Mark shook his head as he wiped the blood from his face. “Don’t worry; I just need to get warm.” Mark chuckled slightly, heaving himself up from the cold concrete.

“I’m sorry I worried you girls.” Mark scanned us all, greeting us with a stiff laugh. 

And then we made eye contact. And I froze like an idiot.

This was the guy in my creative writing class. The guy that sat a few seats in front of me and offered me some chewing gum one time. Also conveniently the guy that I had been secretly pining over for 6 months. The feverish feeling that was suddenly working its way through my body was making me feel lightheaded and dizzy and I knew that if I didn’t sit down, I would fall over. 

Unfortunately, this realisation came to me a second too late as I was falling forward – straight into Marks arms.

“Woah… you okay there?” even though I was too dizzy to see straight, I could hear the soft sound of Mark’s voice. Dumbfounded, I nodded, trying my best to stand up straight, pitifully whimpering at the feeling of his hand on my back.

I heard a laugh from behind me. “She’s just lost a lot of blood,” Nayeon piped up from my left. “She’ll be okay.” 

I suddenly remembered that my stupid face was probably covered in dry blood. 

I heard a soft chuckle from Mark. “At least I’m not the only one with blood on my face.” A laugh managed to creep from my throat as I felt a clap of thunder. Standing up straight, I backed away from Mark.

The sky was suddenly a lot darker than I remembered and the atmosphere felt humid and foggy. A flash of particularly bright lightening nearly blinded me for a second time as it began to rain.

“Oh great!” Jihyo sighed. “That’s exactly what we need!”

A fat raindrop landed on my cheek. I winced as I noticed that it stung slightly.

“Ah! Why does this rain burn?” Nayeon asked. “Water isn’t supposed to burn!” 

Jeno twitched as the rain burnt his skin. “It’s probably a bad case of acid rain. I blame global warming.” Jaemin rolled his eyes at Jeno as the nine of us stood under the only strip on the platform that was dry as we waited for our train. 

I couldn’t help but glance at Mark, my heart fluttering every time he so much as glanced back in my direction.

I am so hopeless. I feel so pathetic. As if he would like me. Boys never like me. No, boys don’t love me.

But sometimes, I just wish they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Donghyuck’s P.O.V

Why can’t society just accept me for who I am?

I’m sorry for being wrong in the head.

I’m sorry for liking boys.

I’m sorry for wanting to dress like a girl sometimes.

I suppose this started when I was 7 years old, and I discovered make up for the first time. I remember those days fondly, when painting harsh blue shadow on my eyelids and smearing red over my small mouth were seen as “Childlike innocence” and “being a kid.”   
Why is it wrong for me to want those things now? 

I wish my mother had forced me to play “manly” sports, no matter how hard I cried.

I wish my father had taught me how to “be a man” instead of letting me become soft and weak.

I wish that I had a twin brother instead of a twin sister. Maybe then I would be more masculine.  
Maybe then I wouldn’t hate myself so fucking much.

My legs ache as I walk home from my piano lesson. I drag myself down the dark streets slowly.

Is it wrong that I hope someone attacks me here? That someone comes up to me and stabs me, leaving me to bleed to death. 

No, that’s awful, Donghyuck, you can’t think like that. 

Even so, being stabbed to death seems like a better option than having to suffocate in the closet.

The streets suddenly seem a lot darker. ”What Time is it?” I ask myself.I manage to whip my phone out of my pocket. A notification on the screen takes my attention. 

Renjun  
“I’m in town for a while. Wanna meet up?” 

The air around me is thick, making it difficult to breathe. A clap of thunder startles me as I hear the sound of rain patter on the floor beneath my feet.   
I hold my hand out, catching little droplets on my palm. 

Wait, does this rain burn, or is it just me?

I fish through my bag quickly, pulling out my small umbrella and opening it above my head, shielding me from the bizarre stinging sensation that this rain brings. 

Maybe this umbrella can shield me from my messed up feelings too. 

Maybe I shouldn’t be alone right now. 

Donghyuck  
Yeah, Where do you wanna meet up? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny’s P.O.V

“Johnny, you have to push harder!” Ten shouted out of the window as I used all the strength I had to try and push this fucking car into the layby about 30 feet away.

“I am you rat,” I grunted as me and Taeyong continued to push the car further. “Just because I’m the tallest, doesn’t mean I’m automatically the strongest.” 

It was easy for him. He wasn’t doing anything. Except complaining at every.

“It’s not my fault that my car broke down.” He whined, flinging his head back dramatically, almost knocking Jaehyun out in the process.

“Yeah, you just take it easy, Ten.” Taeyong grunted as we finally, at long last, managed to get this bastard car off the road. 

“I’ll call a road service.” Ten sighed as he turned on his phone. 

I frowned. “Wait, you haven’t even called them yet?” 

Ten shushed me as he held his phone to his head. 

“Hi, I need your help!” I swore under my breath. “Our car broke down and... On the highway, as you approach… Well, I don’t know the name of the road!” I tried to keep in my   
laughter as I heard Ten lose his temper over the phone.

Jaehyun jumped out of the car as me and Taeyong continued to rest after our unnecessary exercise. 

“Are you okay, Hyung? You look like you’re gonna pass out.” Jaehyung asked who was red in the face and panting. “I’m okay… I’m just too hot.” 

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow quizzically. “Really? Because I’m quite cold.” 

Taeyong smiled weakly. Suddenly we heard Ten slam the door of the car shut as he stormed over too us. 

“Why aren’t you listening to me?” He whined into the device. “Please can you just hurry!” 

Ten hung up as I heard the murmur of the voice on the phone. I kind of felt sorry for him – Ten was notoriously awkward when he didn’t get his own way.

“They said that they’d be here in 20 minutes.” Ten stated as we all waited for him to explain the situation to us.

I nodded, about to reprimand him for being snippy on the phone to a poor stranger when I was interrupted.

A sudden clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning shocked us all as we stood around the broken car. 

The next thing we knew, a sprinkle a rain began to fall on us.

“Ow! Why does it burn?” Ten whined as the raindrops splashed against his face.I had to admit, the rain was burning my arms, although I’d never admit that.

“Stop being a baby, it’s just rain.” Ten looked offended by my remark.

“Okay, now I’m cold.” Taeyong shivered, running his hand through his damp hair. 

“Why are we stood in the rain when we can be sat in the car?” Jaehyun asked with confusion.

All of us snapped into action, as we climbed back into Tens death trap of a car. 

I pretended to ignore the way I almost ripped the car door off its hinges as I hopped in.


	3. The Bad Touch

Warning// this chapter feature brief threat of noncon. Please don’t read if it may trigger you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina's P.O.V

I was rudely awakened by the drone of my alarm. Sighing, I switched off the alarm, and dragged myself out of bed, just about.  
For some reason, my brain seemed really frazzled. It’s been like this since yesterday. I thought maybe sleep would get rid of it, but low and behold, the headache is still present.

I quickly began to get undressed, pausing when I noticed that my fingers felt… odd. 

Every time my fingers skimmed over my skin, I seemed to tingle all over. To be honest, the feeling was beginning to make me feel a little bit sick, so I quickly pulled my clothes on and began the rest of my daily routine. 

************************

“I feel so ill.” Chaeyoung complained as she held her head in her hands as the five of us sat around our regular lunch table, huddled in the corner of the cafeteria, discussing the events of last night.

“I don’t understand.” Sana said quietly. Confused, we all looked at her. “It’s just weird that we all feel the same, since yesterday.”  
Jihyo huffed. “Maybe that acid rain has given us swine flu or something.” 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “You can’t get swine flu from the rain?” 

Frowning, Jihyo gently slapped Chaeyoungs shoulder. Sana leaned in closer to me. “It does seem funny doesn’t it, how all of us feel sick pretty much after that rain.” 

Now that I thought of it, it did seem a little bizarre. But honestly, how could rain cause this? It wasn’t just the flu – I knew that it was something else: something that rain alone could not cause. 

“Don’t worry; I’m sure we’ll be okay.” I tried to reassure Sana. 

“Maybe we should ask Mark what he feels like.” Chaeyoung suggested. Damn, I had almost forgotten about him. I felt my face heat up at the mention of his name. God I’m so pathetic. 

“Why didn’t we know you had a cousin?” Nayeon asked, voicing one of my many questions I had about the boy. Nonchalantly, Chaeyoung shrugged. “It never came up in conversation, I guess. I would have introduced you, but I thought he went to different college, so I never thought it was necessary.” 

“Wait, he goes to the same college as us?” Nayoung continued to question. 

I spoke up at this. “He’s in my creative writing class, I-I didn’t know you knew him.” My voice was a little weaker than I had intended to sound. 

“I haven’t even seen him around the area before!” Chaeyoung sounded confused and outraged. “He used to live in Canada, but he moved here a few months ago.” 

“Are you okay?” Sana asked as she looked a at me. 

“Yes,” My answer came back a little whinier than I had wanted. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” I told the other girls, leaving my coat and bags at my seat before darting through the various crowds people. After what seemed like years of running, I was finally outside the building, begging that the outside air would make my face return to normal. I was pleasantly surprised that the weather was clear and warm, considering that yesterday it was raining heavily. I reached my arms out, attempting to cool down my boiling hot body. 

Maybe I did just have the flu. I certainly did feel feverishly hot right now.  
Caught up in the moments of peace and quiet, I didn’t notice that someone was stood behind me as I stumbled back. 

“Oh... I’m sorry,” I began to say as I turned, and was surprised to see a boy stood behind me.

“I’ve got to have sex with you right now!” This boy stated as if it were completely normal. I then noticed that his hand was gripping my wrist tightly, sending what felt like an electric shock down my arm. 

Before I could pull away, his hands were on my waist, pulling me closer to him. The boy was a lot taller than me, and I had to use all of my energy to push him away.

“Get off me!” I tried to sound menacing, but my voice was frail and broken. 

The boy looked dumbfounded as he stepped back. “W-what did I do?” 

I felt like screaming. The nerve of this guy! Without really thinking, I reached out to slap the guy across his face when his hand caught my arm once again.  
His eyes suddenly turned completely black as he lurched toward same once again, his free hand now hovering near my shirt buttons.

“Fuck off!” I tried to push his hand away, ignoring the pulse that was radiating from my wrist.

“Please, I’ll do anything to fuck you right now!” Luckily, two boys ran up to us, pulling this guy off me. 

“Yuta, what are you doing?” A blonde guy asked him and his friend pulling ‘Yuta’ away from me. 

Yuta, I’m guessing, let go of my arm and stumbled backwards, panting heavily as his eyes returned to normal.

“What-what’s happening?” He looked genuinely shocked, looking at his two friends, who looked as bewildered as he did. 

“Are you joking?” The blonde asked. Yuta shook his head. The other friend, the one with dark black hair, looked confused as he stared at the boy. 

“You really don’t know?” The black haired boy asked. Yuta shook his head again. 

The blonde looked at me. “It was when you were touching her.”

I suddenly heard Jihyo run towards me, Chaeyoung, Nayeon and Sana following after her.

“Mark just told me what happened!” She said, placing my coat around my shivering body and rubbing my arms soothingly. I felt sick - Mark had seen this? Where was he? A part of me was bitter that he didn't step in to help. 

“What is your problem?” Nayyeon hissed at Yuta, who was a little taken back by her tone.

Jihyo looked at Yuta in disgust, scanning his body and stopping when she noticed noticed the slight tent in his pants. Yuta followed her gazed and covered his erection with his hand as he turned his attention to me. 

“What did you do to me?! You…” He looked me up and down. 

“The fucking rain…” The black haired friend sighed and span dramatically.  
Yuta seemed speechless.

“Were you in that storm yesterday?” The blonde guy asked me. I nodded, unsure of what he was saying. 

He smiled. “You have one too.”

“I have what?” I ask, angrily.

“We aren’t the only ones.” The blonde haired guy sounded relieved. He turned to me. 

“I’m Jungwoo.” He pointed to the black haired friend. “That’s Ten. And this prick is Yuta, although you’ve probably gathered that by now.” Yuta waved pathetically.  
He grinned. “Yutas really nice, honestly.” 

“I have a what?” I repeat, ignoring Jungwoos introduction. 

He grinned. “You have a power too.”


	4. Don't Joke About That

“You have a power too.” 

I laughed dryly. 

“What the fuck?”

Jungwoo looked confused. 

“You haven’t heard?” 

I shook my head. "Clearly not." Trying not to sound too insulting, I gave another dry laugh. My eyes skimmed over to the two boys behind Jungwoo, reading their expressions. Yuta looked like he was about 5 seconds from throwing up violently, and Ten's expression was unreadable - at least to my eyes. 

Following my gaze, Jungwoo turned to look at Yuta and Ten, who looked at us in shock. Suddenly, I saw a group of boys run over to us. 

“Sabrina?” I heard a familiar voice call my name. 

“Mark?” I looked up and I saw Mark stood next to me, wearing what was possibly the most obnoxious neon green sweater I've ever seen. I felt a pang of second-hand embarrassment - not only was practically assaulted in front of numerous people, but now this moron decided draw even MORE attention to the scene.  
Fuck. I didn't know liking someone made me so mean. 

Mark smiled down at me. “I saw what happened, are you okay?” 

“Y-yes I’m okay. I dealt with it just fine.” I mentally cringed at my words. I didn’t mean to sound rude. A stiff smile burned on my lips as I refused to look at his face.

“- and now we found out that everyone who was in that storm...” 

I suddenly notice that Jungwoo is still talking. 

“What are you talking about?” Jeno, who was stood behind Mark, asked Jungwoo. He was stood with Jaemin, Jisung and two other boys that I didn’t recognise. Another boy lingered a bit behind the others. I think I’ve seen him before… 

Jungwoo looked at Jeno quizzically before beginning his spiel once again. 

“You know that storm?” Jeno nodded, along with the other boys in his group. Including Mark, I noticed.

“Well, did you feel strange afterwards?” Jungwoo asked. Jeno thought for a moment before Jaemin spoke. 

“Yes, like my body was drained… and I couldn't really think clearly.” 

Jungwoo nodded in understanding. 

“Well I was running late this morning… And – I don’t know… I felt like I was suddenly having a heart attack or something and the next thing I know, I was in school. Outside. Not at home.”

Jeno squinted at Jungwoo dubiously. “What do you mean-“

“I mean I was at home one minute, and then I suddenly turned up here!” Jungwoo was getting agitated. 

“What, so you can teleport?” Mark asked with his eyebrow raised in judgement. 

Normally I would see right through a joke like this, but something about Jungwoo’s tone made me think differently. It sounded like he was telling the truth.

“At first I thought I was crazy, but then Ten told me that he can hear my thoughts-“ 

Mark laughed. “What?” 

Jungwoo turned to look at Ten. The boy nodded. “I could hear what my Mom was thinking this morning from downstairs, and my dog….” Ten looked worried. 

“And then I saw Jungwoo and I heard him… thinking about his – experience.” 

Mark let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. "So if you can read minds, what am I thinking right now?" He stood up straight. Ten narrowed his eyes. 

"You think this is bullshit." The man raised his voice a little, causing Mark to laugh again. "Of course I think its bullshit! You don't have to be a mind-reader to know that." 

Honestly I couldn't help but think he may of had a point. 

We were all quiet. 

Jungwoo turned to me. 

“And now you.” 

I blinked. “What about me?” 

Jungwoo looked from me to Yuta.

“When Yuta touched you… he wasn’t him,” Jungwoo tried to explain. “He doesn’t talk like that… He isn’t like that!” Yuta nodded. “I can’t even remember-“

“Stop trying to give him an excuse!” Jihyo stated from my left. 

“When he touched me,” I spoke up, my voice a bit shaky. “His eyes… they went black.” I looked at Yuta. Honestly, he didn’t look like the type of guy to harm anyone. “And my arm...” I held my wrist up. 

“It felt like I was having an electric shock. I don’t think he’s lying.” 

Jihyo looked stunned when I stood up for Yuta, whilst Yuta himself looked relieved. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out…” Chaeyoung said quietly from behind me. 

I hesitated briefly, looking at my hands before I reached out to touch Jungwoos neck gently.

It was like something had snapped inside the boy, and he suddenly had his hands on me. This time I noticed that large black lines ran up Jungwoos neck like dark veins, and once again, Jungwoos eyes were jet black.

“I want you so bad, I’m gonna fuck you right no-“ Before he could continue with his vulgar words, Yuta and Ten pulled the boy away from me. 

“What is happening to me?” Voice cracking as I yelled in confusion, Jungwoo returned to normal. 

“Don’t just do that!” Jungwoo hissed at me. “At least give me some kind of warning!” I apologised quickly when I noticed that Yuta had gone silent. 

“D-Did I do that?” He asked, his eyes wide. 

I nodded slowly. 

"Fuck sake." Yuta grunted and covered his face with his hands. “That’s so embarrassing. “ 

“No, don’t be embarrassed…” I tried to comfort him pathetically. “It’s obvious that I have the problem.” I muttered the last part.

“How did you do that?” Sana asked me, shocked. 

“I don’t know…” I answered honestly. 

"Wait..." Chaeyoung piped up. "Does that mean that all of us have powers?" Everyone was silent. "If we were in the same storm as Sabrina and..." she motioned to Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo?" Jungwoo said, a little upset that Chaeyoung forgot his name. Chaeyoung ignored his tone. "Then shouldn't we all have powers?"  
everyone was silent.

"Maybe we do." Jaemin said quiety.

“That’s crazy…” One of the boys I didn’t know said quietly. I could help but notice that his cute face looked bewildered. 

“Ah… This is Renjun,” Mark pointed at the boy, who smiled slightly. “this is Chenle,” He pointed at a smaller blonde boy. Mark then put his arm around the remaining boys shoulder. 

“And this is Donghyuck.” 

As I looked at Donghyucks face, I knew I recognised him. 

3 months earlier…

“Sabrina, hurry up!” Jihyo laughed from behind the curtain of the changing room.

“Okay... just a second.” I tugged the dress over my head.

“we’re gonna wait outside.” Nayeon shouted.

I rolled my eyes. “Okay… I won’t take long I promise!”

After a few seconds or readjusting and cursing, I stepped out into the middle of the changing rooms to see my reflection in the changing room mirrors.

“This dress looked kind of nice!” I thought to myself.

It looked nice on the girl beside me too.

I looked further towards the girl.

Girl?

It wasn’t a girl.

The boy looked at me, frightened.

Honestly, his face was so pretty, he could have easily been mistaken for a girl.

The only masculine things about him were his flat chest and short hair, and even those things weren’t exactly non-feminine. Maybe it was the look in his eyes – as if he had just been caught committing some great sin.

He shot behind the curtain of his changing room in terror. And as I entered mine, ready to leave, I could swear I heard him sniffling.

When I left the changing room, I saw the boy frozen as he noticed that there was now a shop worker folding the left over clothes in the changing rooms. The poor boy obviously felt stuck.

Without really thinking, I grabbed the dress from the boy’s hands. “Let me take that for you.”

I handed the clothes to the shop assistant; politely greeting her as the boy sheepishly followed me out of the changing rooms.  
We both made brief eye contact as we parted ways. The boy nodded as if to say thank you. I smiled slightly, nodding back before we both separated.

Present Day

For a moment, I wondered if the boy remembered me. 

But then I saw a terrified glimmer in his eyes and realised that yes, he must remember me.

And I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is kind of a dick in this chapter lol 
> 
> and this is the ridiculous outfit i’m referring to: 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/642748178054693159/ 
> 
> Chapter title from the iconic sasha velour bc I couldn't think of a better one
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment ur thoughts and feedback - maybe a few suggestions idk :3


	5. A Shocking Defeat

“This is actually kind of a relief.” Chaeyoung mumbled once we had all gone our separate ways. All five of us were sat in one of the classrooms, finishing little bits of work and eating as we did so. 

“How?” Nayeon asked. 

Chaeyoung looked thoughtful for a moment "Don't say anything..." 

Suddenly the pen that was resting in my hand flew towards Chaeyoung, who caught it quickly, smirking as we all looked at her in shock. 

Jihyo was the first the speak. “So you have one too…” 

Chaeyoung nodded, seemingly happy about her new ability. 

We were all silent for a few seconds. 

“Did you not think to maybe, I don’t know,” Jihyo spoke in an angry tone. “Tell us about this?” 

"I wanted to," Chaeyoung started. "But I didn't think it was real. And I didn't wanna just tell a group of random boys that I had a power too." 

I didn't really have a response to this. Even though I was perplexed as to why this wasn't mentioned before, I kinda understood what she meant - given the choice I wouldn't have mentioned my power either. 

Suddenly a bang radiated throughout the building, interrupting my train of thought.  
“Oh my god, help!”

All of us were startled by the loud noise. 

“What was that?” Sana questioned. 

“Someone help!” 

All of us ran towards the cries for help, heading towards the classroom next to ours where the sounds were coming from. 

We entered to see a girl, a few years older than me lay on the floor, with another girl, also a few years older desperately trying to bring her friend to consciousness. 

“What happened?” One of the boys from our previous conversation outside rushed towards us, eager to try and help. God, how small was this campus? 

“I don’t know what happened! She was just washing the paintbrushes and as soon as she touched the water… it was like she was shocked by something!” The girl cried to the boy, Renjun, if I remember correctly, who was trying to inspect the body on the floor. 

“I- I can’t feel a pulse…” Renjun said quietly as he held his fingers below the jaw of the girl. 

Suddenly, Renjun lurched forward slightly, groaning in pain as a soft blue light flowed from his fingers into the body of the girl, who was still lay on the floor. 

Suddenly, the girl gasped loudly, sitting up quickly and startling us all. 

“Juhyun! Are you okay?” the other girl asked, just as shocked as the rest of us.

The girl coughed as she sat up. “What happened?”  
Renjun looked stunned, like the rest of us. “Y-you were dead!” He breathed out. “You didn’t have a pulse!”

Juhyun looked at him, trembling a little bit. “I was dead?” 

With wide eyes, he nodded. “I’m sure you didn’t!” 

Juhyun looked up at her friend, who nodded. 

The friend looked up at us, before looking at Renjun once again. “So you have a power too?”

Renjun swallowed before nodding slowly. “I guess I do…” 

At that moment, Mark, Donghyuck and Jeno filled into the classroom. I screamed internally. Why do I always run into Mark at times like this. “What’s going on?” Jeno asked. 

“Is she okay?” Donghyuck asked, pointing to Juhyun.

The friend smiled. “I’m glad… I thought I was the only one.” 

“What can you do?” Chaeyoung asked, albeit a little rudely.

The girl smiled briefly before closing her eyes and showing her power. 

The girl suddenly split into two, both parts of her falling to the floor. At least, I thought they were “pieces”.

I was wrong. Instead of one girls, there were now two identical twins sat on the floor, staring back at all of us. 

“duplication…” The girl smiled, seemingly exhausted by the transformation.

Juhyun smiled as well. “My power is electokenisis, which is probably why I… died… when I touched the water.” She chuckled lightly.

We all smiled a little. “This means that Sana, Jihyo and I are the only ones without powers!” Nayeon whined. 

“We must have powers... We just haven’t found them yet!” Sana wrapped her arms around Nayeon lovingly, with Jihyo and Chaeyoung joining in on the hug. I was about to do so until I remembered that I couldn’t touch people.

“Come on, Sabrina…” Chaeyoung smiled at me and held her hand out

I looked at her hand hesitantly. I could barely even think properly before I was running out of the door. 

“Why are you running away.” 

I stopped momentarily. Turning to face Donghyuck who was now stood with me. It was just the two of us. 

Sighing I ran my through my hair. “I can’t touch anyone, can I?” 

Donghyuck nodded in understanding. “I just wanted-“ He stopped for a moment. “I just wanted to thank you… for not telling anyone about – that time…” He looked away in what appeared to be shame.

“It’s okay.” I cut him off. “It’s none of my business really, is it?” I smiled and continued when I heard a voice approach both of us.  
I needed to get out of here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I stood overlooking the back of the college as a stood on the old fire escape stairs leading from the back of the main building, allowing the outside air help me clear my thoughts. I took another drag of my cigarette, the ones that I only kept in my coat pocket for times of stress. 

“Are you okay?” Jihyo called out to me softly as she and the rest of the girls approached. I quickly wiped away my tears. 

“I’m fine – I mean – I’m not sure…” 

Jihyo stepped beside me cautiously.

“Chaeyoung can move things with her mind… and that Renjun kid can bring people back to life…”

I sniffed. 

“I can’t even touch anyone because of my power.” I turned my head so that I wouldn’t see Jihyo’s face.“It’s not fair… why did I get stuck with this?”

Jihyo patted my back cautiously. 

“It’s okay… We’ll find a way to deal with this together.”

“I wish all of this was a dream….” I whimpered. 

“Please don’t let this upset you,” Chaeyoung said as the others joined us. “It’s not even that big of a deal.”  
I nodded. 

A small clatter interrupted my thoughts, and I looked down to see Mark dropping a water bottle, his large hands fumbling slightly. His group of friends were all laughing at his clumsiness. I had forgotten about him briefly. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Chaeyoung asked me, raising an eyebrow. 

“No… Don’t be stupid.” I laughed. 

“Lair!” Chaeyoung accused me whilst pointing at my face, which was no doubt turning red with embarrassment. “You do like him!”

I cringed at how loud she was speaking and hoped that Mark wouldn’t hear her. 

“it’ll be easy now we have the chat now too!” Nayeon laughed. Chaeyoung turned to me. 

“Oh yeah, We started a group chat with everyone when you ran away” She took the cigarette from my fingers and took a small inhale before handing it back to me and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction. “I think considering the circumstances we should really try and make the effort to be friends with the others.” She leaned in a little closer. “The ones like us.” I nodded in agreement. I guess that wasn’t a bad idea. 

“Aww, that’s so cute!” I was unintentionally dragged back into the conversation. “We have to try and set them up together!” Sana chirped happily.

“No!” I stated a bit too viciously. “Don’t try and mess with my shit!” I answered, trying my best not to sound too snappy. I looked over at the group. Donghyuck looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. He waved his phone at me and pointed. I was just about to check my phone when I looked at Mark out of the corner of my eye. 

I turned to look at him properly. 

I really wish I didn’t. 

He was holding onto another girl. 

He was kissing another girl. 

A girl that obviously wasn’t me.


	6. Drink Yourself Back To Life

My insides clenched in an emotion I didn’t quite understand. 

While I knew I never really had a chance with Mark, it was still a gut-wrenching feeling to see someone else be the subject of his affection. I fished my phone out of my pocket. 

Unknown Number   
Hey it’s Donghyuck. I hope you don’t mind but Jihyo gave me your number. I hope you are okay 😊 

I smiled a bit and looked up once again. Donghyuck was still looking up at me expectantly. 

Sabrina   
I am a-okay. You know how it is. Everything is going fine and all of a sudden, you’re burdened with having what is possibly the worst superpower known to man forced onto you without even a seconds warning. 

Hesitating a bit, I sent one more message. 

Sabrina   
Lol 😊 

I forget to switch the sarcasm off sometimes.   
I saw Donghyuck check his phone and smile back up at me. I couldn’t help but to return the gesture.

Donghyuck   
Sorry if I’m being rude but I was just wondering   
Can I come over to yours tonight?   
I think we should talk

Sabrina   
Fine with me. I like talking   
I’ll supply the alcohol haha 😉   
One final glance and I saw Donghyuck grinning at his phone. 

Donghyuck   
A-okay! 

I laughed a little. Even though he seemed like a nice kid, I couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the talk I knew was coming. I refused to look at Mark as we made our way back to the main building. 

************ 

About 3 hours into the excessive drinking session and I forgot why I was even worried about Donghyuck in the first place. It was almost as if we had known each other for years, considering how well we got along. 

“So…” I started once we had finished 3 quarters of the bottle of vodka I had supplied. “Was there a particular reason you decided to come round tonight.” 

Donghyuck shifted a little. “I don’t know.” He took a deep breath. “I was just feeling a type of way.” 

I nodded. “D’ya wanna talk about it?” 

Donghyuck shrugged. “I can’t – put things into words very easily.” 

I didn’t reply. 

“I just-“ Donghyuck rubbed his face. “I feel like I don’t know who I am.” Choking up a little, Donghyuck turned to look at me. “You know that time –“ 

“when I saved your ass?” I raised an eyebrow a bit. 

“Yeah. Well, it’s weird to explain,” A deep breath interrupted. “But sometimes I feel like I could be a girl.” Donghyuck spoke almost at a whisper. I stayed silent, allowing Donghyuck to have this moment. “Not all the time, but sometimes, I don’t feel like a boy and-“ Donghyuck laughed bitterly. 

“I Don’t know… I don’t know what I am.” 

I leaned up a little, my vision a bit hazy as I tried to make eye contact with Donghyuck. 

“You know, you don’t have to put any kind of label on anything.” Reaching out to hold Donghyucks hand, I froze when I realised, I once again couldn’t touch anyone. “And its okay to feel like this.” I pulled my sleeve over my hand slowly placed it over his own.

Laughing a little Donghyuck sniffled. I carried on. “And you have to know that your secret is safe with me. I’d never tell anybody about this.” 

“You’re so nice.” Donghyuck spoke up, albeitly a little quietly. “Thank you for being so great.” 

“Don’t be stupid.” I spoke confidently as I wrapped my arm around him. A few moments of silence passed as we let the bittersweet atmosphere wash over us. 

“Oh!” the silence was broken when Donghyuck spoke suddenly. “I actually bought you something!” Standing up, Donghyuck swayed over to his bag, which had been thrown in the corner of my room. A long, think box was put on my lap. 

“what is this?” 

“Just open it!” 

It took me about 2 mintues to get into the box, due to the alcohol affecting my movements and causing the both of us to break into laughter as I struggled. Once I finally got into the box, I was met with a pair of black silk gloves. I pulled them over my hands immediately, the fabric reaching up to just above my elbow. 

“I thought they might help you.” Donghyuck hovered beside me. “Since, you know, your power won’t let you touch people.” Sitting down beside me, Donghyuck held my hands. 

“Your power doesn’t work when you’re wearing these.”   
I looked up to make eye contact. 

“you’re right.” I laughed. I don’t know whether it was the vodka or the presence of Donghyuck, but all of a sudden everything felt a little lighter. 

**************   
“I feel like shit.” I groaned as Donghyhuck took a seat next to me. 

“same.” Donghyuck lay their head on the table. “Why did we think drinking on a Tuesday was a good idea?” 

“Whats up you fools?” Chaeyoung shouted as she sat down next to us, Jihyo and Nayeon following her. 

“Stop shouting – my head hurts.” Groaning again I turned to face the girls. “Where’s Sana?” 

“She’s with Momo and Tzuyu in the Cafeteria.” Nayeon said offhandedly, as if I was supposed to know who these people were. 

“They are both Sana’s classmates” Jihyo must have noticed my confusion. “They should be coming over soon.”   
I nodded. 

“Hello!” Renjun arrived at our table, sitting next to Donghyuck. “Wow, you look terrible, are you okay?”   
Donghyuck grinned. “I’m never drinking again.” 

Turning to me, Renjun laughed. “He’s been friends with you for 2 minutes and you’ve already corrupted him.” 

“I couldn’t be more sorry.” I replied, sipping my diet coke. 

“Why are you sorry Sabrina?” Sana spoke from behind me. 

“I have dragged poor little Donghyuck into mid-week drinking.” I said, turning to face my friend. 

I stopped when I saw the two girls stood behind her. 

One of the girls was blonde, with a sweet looking face. She smiled at me shyly. The other girl was dark haired and tall, with a ridiculously beautiful face.   
It was the girl who was with Mark. The girl he was kissing. My smile slipped from my face as I waved pathetically. 

“This is Tzuyu,” Sana pointed to the dark-haired girl. “And this is Momo.” She pointed to the blonde, who waved back at me. 

“Hello.” I answered a little bit too quickly. The feeling I had felt in my stomach from the day before returned, knocking me a bit sick. 

“Nice gloves.” Tzuyu spoke up, scanning my body up and down. Something about her attitude was sour, automatically putting me in a bad mood. “Is it a part of a costume?” 

“No, it’s a fashion statement.” I grimaced. 

“Come on, we’re gonna go and get some fresh air.” Donghyuck stood up and swayed a little. They turned to the others. “You guys coming?” 

**** 

Once we were outside, me and Donghyuck paced a little ahead of the others. 

“That girl is a bitch.” Donghyuck spoke in a low tone. I raised my eyebrows. 

“Really I couldn’t tell.” My voice was monotone. 

“She’s dating Mark, and my GOD is she a fun-sponge.” He leaned in a little closer. 

“Truthfully, I don’t know what he sees in her, other than her face.“ He turned around to look at the others following us before returning to face me. “They are to different. It won’t last.” 

I laughed to myself. A part of me felt guilty for being so happy about this. But the other parts of me was pleased with this information. 

Suddenly, a crash interrupted our conversation. 

“Fuck off!” A loud shout followed the noise as a group of boys ran out of the double doors in front of us. “Why can’t you just leave us alone?” The shouting continued as a tall guy tore through the same doors, almost ripping them off their hinges as he stormed towards the group of shorter boys. 

Another boy, almost as tall as the angry one followed after, clutching onto the tall guys arms. 

“Johnny please calm down!” He spoke roughly, as if he was close to tears. “You’re gonna hurt yourself!” 

The tall guy pushed his friend off, the smaller stumbling a bit. 

“Your boyfriend better calm down Jaehyun, or he’ll get himself in even more trouble.” One of the weedy boys spoke up as Jaehyun stood up straight. He squared up to the tall man, which I could tell was a mistake.

“Seriously,” Johnny spoke lowly. “You should just leave before I hurt you.” 

“I think we should all calm down.” Mark, low and behold, appeared beside Jaehyun. 

“Piss off Mark.” Johnny didn’t break eye contact. 

The shorter guy laughed. “It’s not Mark’s fault you can’t control your anger.” 

In a flash Johnny’s fist was clenched and raised above his shoulder, making harsh contact with the small boys face.   
What was different was that even though Johnnys fist made definite contact with his face, it was make that went fly across the pavement. 

“Fuck me!” He grunted as he tried to sit up. Johnny took a step back, making his way over to Mark who was now sat up, blood pouring from his nose.   
Jaehyun stood with wide eyes. “What is happening?” 

Johnny helped mark to stand. “I’m sorry bro.” He laughed nervously. “I-I don’t know how that happened.” 

Mark shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Donghyuck leaned into me again. “Another power thing?” They asked. 

I nodded. “Maybe.” 

“Mark!” Tzuyu elbowed me in the back as she pushed passed me. “are you okay?” 

“no, that fucking hurt.” He held his nose. 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “Mark! I told you I don’t like it when you swear.” 

It was my turn to roll my eyes. So she was one of those girls. 

“Sorry.” 

Tzuyu tutted and stroked his hair a little bit. It would probably be seen as a sweet gesture by anyone else but to me it was just patronising. 

“Oh, this is Sana, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Nayeon and – Well you know Momo of course.” 

She turned to me. “What was your name again?” 

“Sabrina.” I answered curtly. She smiled lightly. 

“Yeah.” Mark answered. He looked at me. “We’ve met before.” His lip raised into a small smile as he continued to look at me. His eyes scanned me. "Cool gloves." 

"shut the fuck up." I said playfully as I turned away, trying to allow the shame to simmer down. He laughed, wiping the blood from his nose on the back of his hand.

Tzuyu scowled. "Well we should probably get you inside. The cold weather won't help you." Her tone was bitter - almost jealous. She ushered Mark through the doors, all of us following behind her, me and Donghyuck hanging behind a little. 

“See what I mean?” Donghyuck said to me quietly. “Complete Bitch.”

Johnny laughed from behind us. "You can say that again." 

I smiled at him as he towered over me. 

He waved a little awkwardly. "I'm Johnny." He pointed the the guy next to him. "this is my boyfriend, Jaehyun." 

I waved back. "I'm Sabrina." 

"Oh I gathered." He smirked a little. "I also like the gloves. I heard all about your 'incident' with Yuta." 

I froze. "How -"

"My friend Ten told us." Johnny laughed. "So you're one of us too." 

"One of you?" 

Jaehyun nodded. "I have time reversal. And Johnny, as you probably gathered has Super Strength." He smiled up at his boyfriend before turning to me once again.

"Don't worry about Tzuyu. She's probably threatened by you." 

I frowned. "Why would she be threatened by me?" 

Jaehyun smiled kindly. "It's obviously that Mark likes you. And why wouldn't he?" I hummed as Jaehyun carried on. "You're very pretty." 

I laughed awkwardly. "Thanks I guess." 

In front of us, Mark turned around, smiling at me as he scanned my body up and down, winking quickly before turning the other way. 

I struggled to hide the smile that crept onto my face. 

Maybe he did like me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit ipsy writing this so sorry if its shit 
> 
> I promise I don't hate Tzuyu its just for plot
> 
> Pls give me feedback if you're reading this I need the attention & motivation lmaoooo


	7. Hate On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i was rlly drunk when i wrote this chapter lmao 
> 
> pls don’t attack me for being unprofessional- it’s just fan fiction: it doesn’t actually matter

i think i overestimated how our lives would change after everything. 

i thought that maybe we would have opportunities to become vigilantes or something else bigger than we were - a life with something else for us. 

perhaps i was too much of a daydreamer. 

but nothing else really changed. we still had to work hard with our studies. we still spent our time together whenever we could, which was very rarely.   
Me, Donghyuck, Jaehyun and Johnny had grown closer the most. But it almost seemed like nobody else wanted to make much of an effort. 

Before long, the cliques went back to being girls and boys separately, barely even nodding to each other in the hallways anymore. i don’t even think the group chat had been updated in 6 weeks. 

Soon after Tzuyu and Momo had latched onto my old friends they all started to become distant. I didn’t really notice it at first - just missing calls and cancelling plans.   
When i kept seeing Tzuyu give me a condescending glare and whispering to Momo, i knew it was something bigger. 

Eventually i drifted more to Donghyuck. We were actually pretty similar to each other, and it was nice to be able to be so honest with someone with no teasing or irrational judgment. 

And with Tzuyu came Mark. I resented the way he made me felt so stupid - like a 14 year old with a silly little crush on the popular boy. I hated the way he was kind to everybody, how many manners he had. And i despised the way that he looked at me - almost like he was trying to get my affection. 

It was harder to hang around them, to see Tzuyu cling to his side everyday like she was afraid of letting him go. Harder, since i had come to the bone crushing conclusion that i was catching feelings for Mark. 

Mark 🦁

did you take any notes on Wednesday’s lecture?? could I have a look bc i’m rlly struggling atm haha 

even the most innocent of messages felt like they meant something more. Did he want me to ask why he was struggling? or why he wasn’t in class that day? did he want me to be a friend to him, or was he looking for something more? 

Sabrina 🐇

yea man sure :) 

again, perhaps i was too much of a daydreamer. 

~~~~ 

“I think,” Donghyuck slurred a little as they finished the last of whatever alcoholic concoction was in the My Little Pony glass i had lent. “You should be upfront.” 

It was just me, Donghyuck and Jaehyun in my room. I had invited the other girls, especially because of how much Nayeon got along with Donghyuck, but apparently they had plans with Tzuyu and Momo. 

“They can come too!” i unenthusiastically said, hoping they would just decline. 

“No, sorry. We can’t stop by - we’re pretty busy.” Nayeon sounded stern before hanging up on me. 

Donghyuck snapped me out of my brief flashback by throwing they’re arm over me . “Just tell him you like him.”   
i could feel the look of disgruntlement twist my face. 

Donghyuck laughed.   
“Don’t look at me like that.” Another drink was poured. I found out it was 2parts vodka and 1 1/2 parts knock off vimto. “I feel like there could be something there.” 

“Really?” 

Donghyuck shrugged a little. “I mean the worst that could happen is that he says ‘no’, and even then i doubt it would make things awkward between the both of you.” 

it was my turn to laugh. “Me and Mark Lee are objectively the most awkward people possibly in the area,” i shook my head. “it could ruin everything if i told him how i felt. He might never speak to me again. I know Tzuyu doesn’t like me very much.” 

Donghyuck took another sip of his drink. “Yeah well i don’t like her very much.” 

an eventual laugh from Jaehyun made me jump. Honestly i forgot he was even here - he hadn’t spoken in at least 20 minutes. 

“You know, you could just use your power on him.” 

“no way!” surprised, i also finished my drink. “That’s awful... that take advantage of someone like that.” 

“it was a joke... i know you’re too nice to do anything like that.” a moment of silence commenced briefly before Jaehyun spoke again. “I know he likes you. He told me.”

i looked down, covering my face with my lace-covered hands, hoping to hide any sense of excitement. “God! this is a catastrophe.” 

“What did he say?” I couldn’t help but ask. 

Jaehyun thought. “Something like he ‘thought you were nice’. and that if Tzuyu wasn’t in the way then... he’d want to date you.” 

I bit my lip. “So what do i do now?” 

Donghyuck laughed as they patted my shoulder gently. “It’s not hard, Sabrina - he’s just a boy.” 

“Just talk to him - you need to stop being so nervous.” Jaehyun smiled gently as i nodded. 

One thing i had noticed about Jaehyun - He always had a point. 

~~~~

“I don’t know, man.” Mark kicked a rock from the pavement as he stood with Johnny in the empty smoking area of the campus, sheltering from the rain under the metal staircase nearby. “If i could break up with Tzuyu i would.” 

Johnny laughed dryly as he inhaled his cigarette. “Why can’t you?” he leaned against the nearest wall. “Not to be mean or anything, but i don’t know why you chose her - you hardly have anything in common.” 

Mark grimaced. “I keep trying to, but she always makes me change my mind. We went to school together, so when she asked me out i thought we’d, like, get to know each other more. But there’s nothing left there now.” 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “So she asked you out first?” A nod from Mark confirmed this. “Makes sense. I can’t imagine you ever having the balls to ask anyone out.”   
Mark slapped Johnnys arm.   
“I do have balls actually.” 

“Really?” Johnny leaned down to marks level a little. “Then break up with Tzuyu. Everyone knows you don’t want to be with her anymore, you might as well stop hurting her feelings by stringing her along.” 

Mark huffed as he threw his cigarette end on the floor. “Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll do it now.” Mark made his way inside. 

“There we go!!!” Trailing behind Mark, Johnny smiled. “Don’t worry, i will be nearby if you need help.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. 

~~~~ 

Johnny stood a little further away from Mark and Tzuyu as they spoke. 

“No,” Tzuyu sounded almost exasperated. “There’s no way you’re breaking up with me.” 

silence followed. 

Johnny could practically feel the tension from 5 feet away. “Is there someone else?” She sounded angry. Mark didn’t respond. 

“I knew it!” Tzuyu hissed. “It’s that girl isn’t it - the small one.” 

for what felt like the first time in ages Mark finally spoke. “It’s not like that - I just don’t think we work, Tzuyu. we’re hardly compatible - we barely even speak outside of classes.” 

“I can change, Mark.” 

“You don’t have to change,” Mark sighed. “You’re a nice person, but i just don’t see this relationship going anywhere. We’ve been dating for a year now - it’s just not working for me anymore.” 

Johnny looked up at the scene as saw Tzuyu grasping Marks hands desperately. 

“No, You’re not leaving me, Mark. You love me!” a dull light shone from Tzuyu’s hands. “You love me, and you want to be with me! You will never leave me, Mark.” 

Mark smiled gently, expression and stance changing as she spoke, and the light from her hands dimmed. 

“Of course I love you, Tzuyu.” He pulled the girl in for a hug. “I’d never leave you, ever.” 

Tzuyu hummed. “I need you to tell that bitch that you hate her - I never want you to see her again, do you understand.” 

Mark hugged her again and spoke softly. “i’ll never see that bitch again, I promise.” 

Johnnys heart stopped. 

This was without a doubt a power thing. 

~~~~ 

Sabrina’s POV 

“Hey, do you mind if we talk to you?” Chaeyoung was stood over me as i sat at our usual lunch table. The others were standing behind her. 

I nodded, a little nervously. I could tell by her tone of voice that this was gonna be a heavy topic. 

“We can’t be friends with you anymore.” Nayeon spoke in a clear tone. 

“What?” I laughed. 

“Yeah, we don’t actually want to be seen with you anymore, it’s actually really embarrassing for us.” leaning over time, Jihyo talked as if i had just killed someone. 

“I don’t understand-“ 

“We don’t want you anywhere near us anymore, okay?” The condescending tone in Nayeons voice made me feel sick. “The way you’ve been bullying Tzuyu is so wrong, Sabrina.” 

I frowned. “What are you talking about?” I laughed a little nervously, hoping this was a joke. The stoic reactions of everyone around me confirmed that it, in fact. was not a joke. 

“Hey.” Suddenly Mark joined the group, linking his hand with Tzuyus.   
“Why are you talking to her?” He scanned my body up and down, almost sneering at me in disgust. Chaeyoung laughed.   
“We’re not. We’re just leaving actually.” 

“It’s sad, Sabrina. You’re sad.” Sana was the last to speak before they all walked away, Tzuyu holding hands with Sana as she looked back at me and smiled her usual empty smile. 

I felt like i had been punched in the stomach. Trying not to cry, I answered my phone that had been ringing throughout the exchange. 

“Hello.” I coughed a little, trying not to alert whoever was calling me. 

“Hey it’s Jaehyun, I’m with Johnny right now and- are you okay?” He sounded concerned. 

“Yeah i’m fine...” wiped my eyes with my sleeve. “What’s up?” 

“Well, I don’t really know where to start. I think you should meet us somewhere.”

i could hear Johnny take the phone off his boyfriend. 

“I’ve seen something, about 30 minutes ago, i think? anyway, it was weird and i need to tell you about it, in person.” I had never heard Johnny sound so sincere about anything. it was kind of terrifying. 

“Where do you want to meet up?” Gathering my stuff into my bag, i made for the door. 

“You know the smoking area?” 

I smiled a little, pulling the fresh box of cigarettes out of my pocket and lighting one up. 

“Of course i fucking do.”


	8. Deal Or No Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the POV changes are confusing
> 
> TW for threats of Non-Con in this chapter

Sabrina’s POV 

As soon as i approached the boys, knew that this was no laughing matter. 

Ten, Jungwoo and Yuta were also gathered around Johnny and Jaehyun. 

“Sabrina!” Jaehyun signalled me over, looking around with suspicion as i joined them, huddling into a circle to keep warm. 

“What’s going on?” i asked, shivering in the cold. 

“It’s Tzuyu. I saw her -“ Johnny started, beginning to stumble over his words. “Mark was breaking up with her.... but it- i don’t know...” i stopped to think. 

He was breaking up with her? But literally 5 minutes ago he was all over her. A little more than usual, actually. 

“It was like she brainwashed him.” Johnny sounded confused. “She held his hands - and then...Her hands, like, glowed - and then he changed his mind about leaving her.” Licking his lips, johnny continued. 

“And she begged him whilst this was going on... about how she never wanted Mark to see you again.” He looked at me. “And he agreed. He promised her.” 

I could barely breath. everyone was silent for a moment. 

“So she’s using a power to brainwash people.” Jungwoo spoke slowly, trying to understand. 

“This is getting pretty serious, actually.” Ten laughed nervously. “He can’t even consent to anything.” Even without saying anything else, we all knew what ten meant.  
Admittedly, the thought of Mark being intimate with Tzuyu made a surge of jealousy flash through me. 

“what do we do?” I asked. “Can we do anything.” 

“I know this sounds stupid,” Yuta spoke for the first time. “But my friend from one of my classes gave me this.” He fished his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a small white card. 

“There’s apparently someone who can remove people’s powers in the area.” He held the card up. 

The card was white with purple text: 

Vernon Chwe: Confidential Removals 

Call this number if interested: 

xxx-xxxx 

“If this guy really does exist, we could ask him to remove Tzuyus power.” 

I frowned. “That seems a little... harsh.” 

“But what about Mark?” Jungwoo spoke in a hushed voice. “What’s she’s doing to him is harsh.”

“Fair point.” i agreed. 

“And think about it - how do we know she’s not doing this to other people.”

i thought back to my earlier interaction. 

“My friends,” I whimpered a bit, trying not to cry at the memory of being humiliated and hurt. “they all turned on me, since they started getting friendly with her.” 

“Do you think she brainwashed them too?” Ten spoke gently, obviously aware of my distress. 

“It has to be.” Wiping my watery eyes with my sleeve, i spoke up. “The things they were saying were so - so mean.” 

Johnny smiled at me and handed me a cigarette. I reached out for it gratefully, forgetting i had taken my gloves off. 

It was so sudden, more sudden than the previous times. 

Johnnys eyes went completely black, with matching veins running from his fingers to his neck and chest.  
“Baby,” he placed his hands on my ass and pulled me closer to him. “I want to be inside you so bad.” He reached out to kiss me before i could stop him. 

“Johnny stop!” Yuta and Jaehyun pulled Johnny away from my frozen body. As soon as he was no longer touching me his tone changed. 

“Shit... Shit Sabrina, i’m so sorry.” 

I shook my head. “I’m sorry.” Pulling my gloves out of my pocket and putting them on as quick as i could. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have taken them off - i forget sometimes-“ I rushed out in a panic, worried about upsetting both Johnny and Jaehyun, the latter had gone silent. 

“Don’t worry... it’s not your fault.” Johnnys voice was friendly, yet slightly awkward. 

Jaehyun patted my shoulder. “It’s okay, i know you can’t control it.” He smiles softly. I smiled back gratefully. 

“I think we definitely need to see this guy.” Yuta looked back at the card still in his hand. 

We somehow found a reason to laugh. 

~~~~~ 

“Donghyuck, are you okay?” Renjun asked gently. 

Donghyuck smiled. “yeah i’m okay.” They leaned closer into Renjun, tapping the joint currently in their hands into the nearby ashtray. “Just high.” They laughed lightly, feeling their head become a little lighter. 

Renjun took the blunt off Donghyuck and inhaled. 

“You seem a little down recently.” 

“Really?”  
Donghyuck was stunned. They actually thought they seemed a little happier recently, especially since they spent most of their time with either Sabrina or Renjun. 

Renjun let out a puff of smoke. “I don’t know, maybe just a little distant.” 

Donghyuck smiled. “Why do you suddenly care so much about me?” 

Renjun leaned even closer to Donghyuck.  
“You’re one of my closest friends, Donghyuck. i always care about you.”

Donghyuck looked towards floor. “Thanks i guess.” 

Without our warning, Renjun places his hand on Donghyucks face, turning it to face him. All of a sudden, Renjuns lips pressed against Donghyucks, pulling him into a sweet kiss that soon turned heated. 

Donghyucks whole body felt like was burning, and like he had pins and needles all down their spine. 

Renjun opened his eyes, pulling back before jumping further back.

“What the fuck?” He questioned looking down Donghyucks body. 

Donghyuck followed renjuns eyes down their own body, finding a version of himself - that wasn’t himself. 

The body they were seemingly attached to was that of a girl. 

Donghyuck gasped at the changed, unconsciously reaching for their shorts, confirming the lack of bulge. 

They looked back up at Renjun, who was still breathing heavily. He reached over to grab the bag of weed on the side table. 

“What the fuck did we smoke?” 

“Renjun, I think this-“ 

Renjun nodded before Donghyuck could finish. “This is a power thing, right?” 

Donghyuck nodded with uncertainty, unsure of what else to do in that moment. 

“Fucking hell.” 

~~~~ 

Sabrinas POV 

The walk towards home was always a trek, especially when carrying shopping bags on both sides. 

I slotted my key in my door, gasping for breath as i unlocked it. 

“Sabrina!” I turned at the sound of my name to see Mark quickly approaching me, followed by Johnny. I hurriedly tried to open my door before Mark could come any closer, but my hands were shaking so much i didn’t quiet manage it. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not hear to hurt you.” Mark spoke between breaths as he leaned against the wall.  
“I need to speak with you.” 

“About Tzuyu.” Johnny chimed in. 

I nodded silently and let both boys into my flat. 

“He’s onto Tzuyus power.” Johnny got straight to the point. 

I turned to Mark. 

“Yeah.. I keep feeling like things are off... and i can barely remember anything from before when i’m with her. I don’t understand.” 

“She’s brainwashing you Mark, I saw her do it!” Johnny exclaimed. 

Mark laughed sarcastically. “I can’t believe this. It’s so unlikely to be true but at the same time... I can’t help but think it’s makes sense.” 

I nodded. “I think she’s brainwashed all of my friends too.” 

Mark nodded bitterly. “I know, they all talk about you a lot. Saying awful things about you.”. 

My heart broke a little. “what kind of things.” 

Mark looked away. “just general bitchiness, Sabrina. The stuff you say when you don’t like someone for no discernible reason.” I shook my head a little. 

“but i don’t know what to do.” Mark spoke a little quieter. “What can i do?” 

“We have a plan, but we can’t tell you. If Tzuyu gets to you by then, you could tell her anything to use against us.” Johnny explained. “Try and play along when you next see her - try and stop her from using her power on you.” 

Mark nodded. “I’ll try my best but... it’s hard sometimes. She’s all over me.” 

I ignored the sting of jealousy and patted his arm in sympathy.  
Johnny phone ringing interrupted us. 

“Sorry guys it’s Jaehyun, I need to take this.” He dipped into the bathroom, leaving me and Mark alone. 

He smiled at me sadly.  
“I’m sorry if i ever said anything bad to you.” 

I sighed. “don’t worry about it. This whole situation is fucked.” 

he nodded and readjusted his beanie.  
“I do like you, ya’ know?” Marks voice was quieter than before. 

“Really?” I felt my throat going dry at his words. 

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I really like you. A lot, actually.” 

I spluttered a little. “Good.” I swallowed. “I like you a lot, too.” 

He leaned in towards me. “Am i allowed to kiss you?” 

I hesitated. “My power... You won’t remember anything.” 

He shook his head. “I don’t care if i remember. I just want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to since the first time i saw you.” 

I let out a breath at his words. 

“We don’t have to...” He spoke again. “If you’re uncomfortable with how this could go....” I knew what he meant. If i wasn’t strong enough to push him off me, then this could go further. 

But in that moment, i honestly didn’t care. I leaned into him, pressing my lips against his. He immediately smiled into the kiss, black veins settling along his face. He deepening the kiss and pulled me into his lap, working his way down my neck.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” his hands reached around to pull me closer to him. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Even though i knew deep down he was still affected by my power - and therefore had no control of his words - i made the decision to go along with his touches, to prolong this as much as i could. I could feel dick press against my leg already, as he continued whispering into my jaw. 

The opening of the bathroom door startled me as i pushed Mark away, his body immediately relaxing as he gazed up at me. He laughed. 

“I bet that was amazing.” 

I nodded as i climbed off him quickly. “It really was.” 

He gave a weak thumbs up. “I hope i’ll get a chance to remember it one day.” 

~~~~ 

The five of us approached the underground garage that we had been directed to after Yuta called Vernon Chwe the following day. 

A man, about as tall as Johnny was stood in front of the entrance. 

“We’re here for Vernon Chwe.” 

The tall man laughed to his friend who was stood beside him.  
“We know that. How many of you are there?” 

“Five.” Johnny answered. 

Tall guy nodded. “What do you think, Wonwoo, should we let them in.” His friend grinned back at him.  
“I don’t know, Gyu.” he nodded at me. “This one looks dangerous.” 

I frowned a little. 

“She’s not - none of us are.” Jaehyun spoke up. “Please Gyu, let us in - it’s important.” Jaehyun approached ‘Gyu’.  
The Tall man smiled, his perfect white teeth almost gleaming under the orange lights.  
“Since you’re a friend, i’ll allow it.” He reached his fist out to Jaehyun, who returned it eagerly. 

Gyu opened the door, allowing us to all step inside. The corridor was long and dark, with the exception of dim lights hanging from the ceiling.  
Another man came out of one of the red doors in the corridor.  
“Come this way.” 

We all shuffled into the side room, met with a table and a chair. On the chair opposite the empty one, sat a young man, about the same age as us, wearing a tie dye sweater and beanie. He honestly looked kinda funny. 

“What’s up?” He smiled in a friendly way at us. “I’m Vernon Chwe.” 

“Hello!” Jaehyun smiled brightly at the man. Vernon laughed kindly. 

“What can i help you guys with?” 

“We heard you can get rid of peoples powers.” Johnny loosened up at the harmless man. “And we think - We’ll we know- that someone is using their powers for bad reasons. Do you think you could help us?” 

Vernon sucked on his teeth a little. “Seems a little harsh, doesn’t it?” 

“She’s brainwashing our friend.” It was jungwoos time to speak. “And a whole bunch of other people.” He glances at me. 

Vernon sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
“I’ll see what i can do.” I smiled gratefully. 

“Than you so much.” Vernon smiled once more at my words. 

“It’s okay.” He winked at me.  
I swallowed. 

“Actually, I have a power.” I started. 

Hansol motioned at the empty seat in front of him. “Tell me more, little rabbit.” 

I stopped at the nickname, a little confused, but continued as i took a seat. 

“I can’t touch anyone. I mean...” I struggled finding my words. “I can, but when i do, it’s like they get taken over.” Vernon leaned closer as i continued. “Like all of a sudden... they want to fuck me.” I laughed at how ridiculous i sounded. 

Vernon leaned back again. 

“I can get rid of that.” His face dropped a little. “But i need you to prove your power to me.” 

I swallowed. “Really?” 

Vernon nodded. “I’m sorry but i need to see if you’re not fucking with me. We have a lot of time-wasters here.” He turned his attention to the others.  
“I’m gonna have to see evidence of the brainwashing girl too. Maybe a video or something?” 

Johnny nodded. 

“How much - Is it gonna be expensive?” I asked. I was low on money as it is - could i even afford to remove my power. 

“Well. Usually my rates are quite high. It’s really taxing on the body to take peoples powers like i do.” I nodded in understanding.  
“But because i like you, i can do a buy on get one free discount.”  
I nodded. “how much will that be?” 

Vernon pondered for a second. 

“maybe...£275?” 

i was shocked. I was expecting his prices to be a lot higher. 

I nodded. “Okay, I could transfer you that money right now.” 

Ten stepped forward. “I could put towards the price.” Jaehyun followed him.  
“Yeah. We’ll all pitch in....” He stopped to do the maths in his head. 

“£50? maybe less?” 

I grinned and turned to look back at Vernon. “Would that be okay?” 

Vernon nodded. “how about i make it £300... and give you a new power?” 

I froze briefly before laughing dryly. “You could do that?” 

Vernon nodded again and grinned. “I don’t really use all these powers... you’d be doing me a favour by taking one. And i think someone as beautiful as you deserves to be a little special.” 

I chuckled uncontrollably. “Thanks?” 

“So, do you want to prove your power to me now?” Vernon asked. 

Shifting slightly, i looked at the floor. 

“You can choose anyone in this room.” Vernon laughed a little. It was kinda pissing me off - how he was almost encouraging the issue at hand. 

Jaehyun came closer to me. “I don’t mind taking one for the team. I mean -“ he looked around. “pretty much everyone here has been affected by you.” 

“What’s your point, Jae?” Yuta questioned. 

Jaehyun shrugged. “I don’t mind being the once to suffer next. It’s only fair to share the total embarrassment with all of you.” He smiled, specifically at Johnny, who looked sheepish. 

“Only if that’s okay with you, though?” Jaehyun turned back to me. 

I nodded. “It’ll be quick, right?” 

Yuta held onto Jaehyuns arm. “Don’t worry, we won’t let him hurt you.” 

I breathed in deeply and removed a glove. 

Vernon leaned forward, a serious look on his face. 

Without hesitation I reached for Jaehyuns hand and closed my eyes. 

His hands were suddenly all over me, pulling me out of the seat i was in and into his body. I could feel his erection jab my thigh and he rocked his hips towards me.  
“You’re so fucking hot, baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

Yuta gripped tighter on to Jaehyuns arm, pulling at him desperately.  
“Come on Jaehyun!” Gritting his teeth he pulled harder, with no success. 

“Fuck, i’m gonna make you so wet, baby girl, make you cum so much.” Jaehyuns hands were suddenly on my legs, picking me up as he began to suck on my neck and begin to slide one hand up my shirt. 

“Fucking help me!” I tried to scream, before suddenly being lifted away from Jaehyun, who was being dragged away by Johnny. 

“Fucking hell, that was bad.” Ten said unnecessarily from behind me. 

“Sorry, Sabrina, I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun panted as he leaned against Johnny.  
I dried the tears that were running down my face. “It’s okay Jaehyun. It’s not your fault.” 

Vernon whistled.  
“That’s some power you have there.” 

“I need it gone.” I spoke evenly as i sat down again. 

The man who let us into the room initially came behind me and offered me a can of coke zero. “Thanks.”

“Hey Seungcheol hyung, can you pass me one?” Vernon spoke. The man handed another one to Vernon who nodded as a thanks while he cracked it open and took a sip. 

“I can see why that’s a problem for you.” 

He leaned across the table and held his hand out. 

“I can make it all go away, Sabrina.” I used me already gloves hand to gasp his welcoming one. 

“Please,” I pleaded as a silver light began to spread up our hands, getting brighter and brighter by the second. “I need it gone.”

A sudden wash of cold water ran over my body, making me shudder. After the light had dissipated, I saw Hansol pass on the light to a clear glad jar, before screwing the lid on tight, quickly labelling the lid with a red sharpie and placing it in a draw in his desk. 

“Do you want to test it out? before i let you choose a replacement?” 

I nodded, hesitantly reaching my bare hand out to Vernon. 

When i touched his skin, nothing happened. I sighed in relief, holding his hand properly. 

“Thank fuck for that!” I laughed, Vernon joining in as he squeezed my hand softly. 

“So, I think you deserve a decent power now, right?”

I nodded. 

“Lets choose a power for you.”  
He opened his draw again, pulling out multiple jars. 

“Looks like you’re spoiled for choice, little rabbit.” Vernon winked at me once more as i read the labels on the jars. 

I saw one that was perfect for me. 

“This.” I held the jar up. Vernon laughed. 

“That’s a fan favourite, I can tell you.” Vernon licked his lips. “Are you sure?” 

I nodded. 

vernon opened the jar and allowed the silver light to glow in his hand. He reached over to me. 

“Go on then.” He grinned at me as i held on, closing my eyes and waiting for the cold to wash over my body once more. 

~~~~


	9. Kiss With A Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence in this rlly short, terrible chapter

It took a few weeks to capture any kind of footage of Tzuyu using her power. 

It honestly made me feel like a creep, watching her closely without being too suspicious. 

“Okay, so we’ve figured out that her power isn’t permanent.” Johnny spokenin hushed tones in the smoking area. “There’s a time limit. I’m guessing that’s why Mark finds it so hard to break up with her. ” 

Jaehyun nodded. “it sounded like her touching him was a factor, too.” Johnny nodded in agreement. “Her hands lit up as she was touching him.” 

Luckily once Donghyuck had been dragged into the situation, things began to move a little quicker. 

“I have it!!” They sat down beside Yuta.   
“I have evidence!” 

They held their phone out to me, playing a video of Tzuyu using her power on Nayeon, in what looked like an empty classroom. 

“She was here early this morning. I needed to speak to a tutor about an extension on my paper, I heard Nayeon shouting across the hall.” Donghyuck pointed at his phone.   
“I managed to get about 15 seconds of footage. Do you think that would be enough?” 

Yuta nodded. “Send that video to me - and i’ll pass it onto Vernon.”   
Jungwoo snile to us.   
“I’m so happy this is all over.” 

“For now at least.” Donghyuck interjected. We all looked at him. “Do you really think we’ll have no more issues with powers after this?”   
Yuta laughed. “I fucking hope not.” 

Donghyuck held their hand out to me. I accepted straight away, no longer burdened by my power. “No matter what happens, we’ll do what he can to help each other, okay?” 

we all nodded in agreement. 

~~~~ 

I was asleep when i got the call. 

“Sabrina!”

“Jaehyun, It’s 4 in the fucking morning.” 

“I think we’ve got her!”

I sat up. “Really.” 

“Yeah. Do you want to come and meet us? Be here for moral support or something?” Jaehyun asked awkwardly. 

I thought about it for a moment. A part of me didn’t want to be involved, but the other part of me wanted some kind of revenge on the girl who made all my friends hate me. 

“Yeah, where are you?” I climbed out of bed and pulled my coat and shoes on in record time. 

“We’re nearly at your place now. Meet us outside in 2 minutes?” 

Grabbing the rest of my things, I made for the door.   
“i’m on my way.” 

~~~~ 

“So we heard that Tzuyu and your friends are going out tonight. I don’t know if Mark will be there or not, but that’s not important.” Johnny explained to me once we had met up. “What’s important is that we get Tzuyu on her own.” 

A feeling of guilt settled in my stomach.   
“I still feel bad about this. Just taking her power off her. She obviously has issues with abandonment or something.” 

Yuta patted my arm. “I know this is hardly the best situation, but we don’t have much of a choice.” I nodded in agreement. 

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

~~~~ 

Once we had arrived at the bar Tzuyu and the girls were currently at, Vernon joined us, dressed in all black, which was a big contrast to the last time i saw him. 

“I can see her!” Jungwoo pointed across the bar from where we were half hidden. “She’s leaving?” 

We all stood up, watching Tzuyu walk towards the exit.   
“Follow her.” Johnny spoke quietly, Moving fast to find where she had gone, all of us trailing behind her. 

Once i had caught up with Johnny, we stopped. Tzuyu was on the phone. 

“Mark, where are you?” 

there was silence as she listened. 

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?”   
She sounded exasperated.   
“Well, come quickly. I want to speak with you.” 

“We should go now.” Jaehyun said quietly, waiting for Johnnys reaction.   
Johnny nodded.   
“Yeah,” he breathed out a little. “We should go now.” 

it all happened so suddenly.   
I could barely move my legs before Johnny had grabbed Tzuyu from behind, albeit a little harder than he should have. 

“What are you doing?” She questioned as Ten ushered Vernon towards her. 

“I’m sorry, but i have to do this.”   
Vernon places his hands over Tzuyus own. 

“Hey! Get off her!” I was all of a sudden shoved against the nearest wall. Coughing at the action, I noticed Mark was holding onto me in a vice like grip.   
“I fucking knew it would be you!” He hissed as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall again.   
“Why can’t you just leave my girlfriend alone, you stupid bitch.” 

“Mark! Get off her!” Jaehyun was pulling Mark off me as i held my head, silent as i felt the blood run down my fingers.   
The sudden flash of silver light was almost blinding as i fell down, feeling all of the commotion fade away. 

I was snapped out of my momentary silence by Mark, who was hovering above me again. 

“Sabrina! Fuck, i’m so sorry, i don’t know what came over me!” He attempted to hold my hand before hesitating.   
“Your power, Sabrina. It didn’t affect me just now.” 

I shook my head. “I-I had it taken care of.” 

Jaehyun stepped towards me. “She had her power removed.” 

Mark looked from Jaehyun back to me. He placed his hand over mine, smiling when there was no reaction. 

“I’m so sorry. I would never hurt you, Sabrina.” He came closer to me, helping me to stand. “God, you’re bleeding. I can’t believe i’ve done this.” He sounded genuinely upset, which made me feel even more guilty.   
Mark pulled me closer to him, holding my face to check my head injury. 

“Do you think we need to take her to hospital?” Johnny had come closer. I looked past him to see Tzuyu crying in what seemed like anger. I was unstable as i shuffled over to her. 

“Why did you do this to me?” my word were a little slurred. 

Tzuyu had a certain look in her eyes as she spoke. “I just wanted Mark to myself. And you were in the way. I wanted you to feel like i felt, every time he looked at you the way he should look at me.” She sounded heartbroken. 

“I’m sorry, Tzuyu. No one deserves to feel like that.” I spoke weakly, feeling my vision blur. 

Tzuyu came a little closer to me, her face suddenly darkened. “Well, I’m not sorry.”   
She pushed me a little as she stood tall. “You deserves everything you got.” 

Tzuyu walked away. I felt my legs shaking when a familiar arm held me towards him. 

“Come on,” Mark presses a kiss to by forehead before everything started to fade to black. “We need to get you to a hospital.” 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> found this fic on my Asianfanfics account from 2017 and tbf I thought the concept was really interesting so im gonna give it another go and try and get it completed. 
> 
> don't be mean to me I haven't written a fic since 2017 and i've gotten stupider so its prob not gonna be great


End file.
